


One Step, Two Step, Girl.

by Courteous_Cat



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courteous_Cat/pseuds/Courteous_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been watching a lot of L&O:SVU lately and I love Barba. <br/>I imagine him being particularly careful with women, and I imagine him being a little insecure about his body image underneath all that snark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step, Two Step, Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really tempted to make a couple fics for Law and Order: SVU for a couple characters. Especially for Barba. I love him, good guy.

“You _are_ aware of how,” a quick, sharp breath; a pause before a wordy conclusion surfaced, “inappropriate... this is, correct?” Rafael muttered, his bare chest swelling with deep breaths. His blue eyes were piercing, but god were they begging for her. Those eyes that were filled with hunger and love scanned her.

 A loose grey-blue t-shirt hung on her, showing the pleasant small curves of her breasts; bright green boy-cut underwear peaked out from the shirt which had assisted his gaze further to her legs. Ah, those thin, small, warming legs. His mouth hung agape ever so slightly.

“Um, Mr. Barba, I do believe we’ve been over this. Several times.” She laughed softly, her hands wandering to his shoulders, her head tilted down shyly. Rafael stood in his boxer briefs, almost obviously uncomfortable being to exposed in front of her. The warmth of his skin transferred to her cold hands, goosebumps scattering across his body, the body she was so excited to be next to uncovered. His hands raised to her hips, pulling her closer with the utmost care. His eyes checking her over to ensure she was unharmed, safe. “Three months of constant, uh, debating.” A small laugh escaped her. “I thought our result was mutually agreed upon?” Though her voice seemed confident, the undertone revealed nervousness.

“Mmmm.” Rafael frowned, dropping his hands to his sides. “And yet, here we are. Still skeptical.” It was possible that he was more on edge than she was, but he would never admit it. He _couldn’t_ admit it, could he? How embarrassing would it be to confess that _he_ was nervous—scared—to spend one simple night with her in nothing but their underwear? His time working in SVU had made him far more careful than he’d ever been in his life, especially now with this young woman in front of him. If his coworkers knew of his romantic involvement with a girl in her early twenties, would they want to prosecute him?

Four months went by and they had kissed, of course, and held hands, hugged. Neither had ever touched the other in any sexual way. Of course the girl knew his stance on their relationship, his worries, the reason for his silence about her to his coworkers. Due to her patience, Rafael’s stress about the two of them had been shockingly low. Until, well, tonight.

“Rafael.” She nearly pouted, her hands, too, now falling to her side as he stepped away from her. “Nervousness doesn’t mean I don’t consent. This isn’t _sex_ , love. This is sleeping in a bed, like we always do.” She clasped her hands together and dared to glance at him. Their eyes locked as she bit her lip and shifted her weight. “I’ve stayed with you a hundred times, Rafael.”

Rafael reproached her, being unable to resist her soft brown eyes. He lifted his hands to cup her face. “It’s just, I deal with—“ A nervous laugh, quick words; he struggled with his thoughts. The fear of saying something to offend her had paralyzed his being.

“If I was going to set you up, love, I wouldn’t have wasted four months just hanging out with you.” Her tone was bitter, hurt. “If you can’t find it in yourself to trust me thus far, then we can post-pone this. I can wait, Mr. Barba. But only for _you._ ” She pulled his hands away from her face and grabbed her pajama pants, dressing with her back to Rafael.

The man sighed and nodded, walking up behind her and hugged her when she stood upright. His arms held her firmly, he nuzzled his face into the back of her neck. “Stay with me tonight mi amor.” He purred. “I—I am unable to face you as I am. You are… so full of youth. Sometimes I forget where my self-confidence is located when I am with you. You shake me to my core. Forgive me?”

Soft hands rose and rested on Rafael’s arms, gently caressing in attempts to comfort him. “I will always forgive you, love. Let’s get some rest, you have a big case tomorrow.” She smiled, turning in his arms. Rafael’s face turned a light pink as usual when she was this close to him. Her arms wrapped around him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Rafael couldn’t help but smile, planting a kiss on her head.


End file.
